Farther away
by Diddune
Summary: Kaori a quitté Ryô et le Japon pour venir s'installer chez sa soeur Sayuri à New York. Comment Ryô réagit-il ?
1. Farther Away

_I took their smiles and I've made them mine_

J'ai pris leurs sourires et je les ai fait miens

_I, I sold my soul just to hide the light_

J'ai, j'ai vendu mon âme juste pour cacher la lumière

J'ai pris la vie, Kaori. J'ai pris la vie tellement de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Ils viennent m'accuser dans les rêves, la nuit, et ils sourient en me disant ce qu'ils me feront quand je les rejoindrais en Enfer.

_An now I see what I really am_

Et maintenant je vois ce que je suis réellement

Car ne t'y trompe pas Kaori, c'est là que je finirai.

_A thief a whore and a liar_

Une voleuse, une putain et une menteuse

J'ai commis trop de crimes pour qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai pris la vie, et crime peut-être encore plus grave, j'ai pris ta vie, tes plus belles années. Je t'ai laissée rester à mes côtés mais dans le même temps je t'ai menti, je t'ai trahie en allant me divertir dans les cabarets avec des femmes payées pour me faire boire et hj'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, de te raconter des histoires pour échapper au châtiment divin.

_I run to you_

Je cours vers toi

Je courrais, je nagerai, je volerai même s'il le faut.

_Call out your name_

Je crie ton nom

Kaori !

_I see you there, farther away_

Je te vois là-bas, encore plus loin

Il faut que je te revoie, Kaori. Je n'en peux plus. Quand tu as décidé de partir à New-York chez Sayuri, je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour toi. Je t'avais blessée une fois de trop, je le savais, et je me répétais que tu serais plus heureuse loin de moi et de mon monde de violence. Enfin je tenais la promesser faite à ton frère de te protéger.

_I'm numb to you – numb deaf and blind_

Je suis engourdi de toi – engourdi, sourd et aveugle

Je t'aime tellement, Karori, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, que j'ai cru que cela me rendait plus faible. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à garder mon sang-froid quand il est question de toi. À chaque fois que tu t'es faite enlever, j'ai cu mourir, si tu savais... Et toute cette culpabilité...

_You give me all but the reason why_  
Tu me donnes tout mais pourquoi

Tu m'as tellement donné pendant tellement d'années Kaori. Toute cette patience et cette douceur malgré tes massues, tous ces repas délicieux que tu t'obstinais à préparer malgré mes remarques désobligeantes, l'appartement toujours impeccable et ton sourire qui illuminait ma vie. Et moi égoïstement, je n'aspire qu'à retrouver le confort et le bonheur de ta présence.

_I breathe but I feel only air at night_

Je respire mais je ne sens que l'air de la nuit

_Not you not love just nothing_

Pas ta présence, pas l'amour, tout simplement rien

Cela fait trop longtemps que tu est partie Kaori, l'appartement a perdu ton odeur. Évidemment, c'est devenu un dépotoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Les canettes de bière traînent sur les cartons à pizza, mes vêtements sales jonchent le sol... Seule ta chambre garde la trace de ton parfum. Mais avec mon comportement irresponsable et mon laisser-aller, je ne suis pas digne de ce réconfort. Je ne vais jamais dans ta chambre, Kaori. C'est la seule pièce qui soit toujours restée en ordre. Je te devais bien ça.

_I run to you_

Je cours vers toi

_Call out your name_

Je crie ton nom

_I see you there, farther away_

Je te vois là-bas, encore plus loin

_Try to forget you_

J'essaye de t'oublier

J'ai essayé de te sortir de mon esprit, Kaori, je l'avoue.

_But without you I feel nothing_

Mais sans toi je ne sens rien

Mais ton absence me rend fou. Je suis sourd et aveugle à ce qui m'entoure, je n'ai plus le goût de rien.

_You leave me here, by myself_

Tu me laisses là, livré à moi-même

Même les plats que Miki m'apportent ne m'intéressent pas, j'y touche à peine. Et je n'arrête pas de penser que je préférerais manger ta cuisine plutôt que la sienne.

_I can't breathe._  
Je ne peux pas respirer

J'ai si peu l'impression de vivre, Kaori. Sans toi, je survis, plutôt.

_I run to you_

Je cours vers toi

_Call out your name_

Je crie ton nom

Une nuit, ou plutôt un matin, je me suis réveillé en hurlant ton prénom. Je te voyais mourir à New-York écrasée par un taki jaune. Quelle mort tragiquement banale pour l'ex-moitié de City Hunter ! C'est là que j'ai compris.

_I see you there, farther way_

Je te vois là-bas, encore plus loin

J'ai rangé l'appartement. J'ai fait le ménage de fond en comble.

J'arrive Kaori. Je suis à l'aéroport.


	2. Mrs Jones

_Assise sur la terrasse de l'appartement de sa soeur, à New York, Kaori contemplait la ville à ses pieds, l'esprit ailleurs. Sayuri arriva et s'installa silencieusement à côté d'elle. Kaori fit mine de ne pas remarquer le coup d'oeil inquiet que lui jeta sa grande soeur. _

Chère Mrs Jones  
Vous savez qu'il me manque  
Vous comprenez Mrs Jones  
J'ai mis dans un coin pour l'oublier  
L'idée même de l'aimer  
Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver

Oh, Sayuri, je sais ce que tu t'inquiètes. Je sais que tu penses que je suis malheureuse parce que je suis loin de Ryô. Mais j'ai fini par abandonner. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais gagner son amour et qu'il me fallait recommencer une autre vie. Je suis bien, chez toi, grande soeur.

Mais rien ne s'efface  
Tout se redessine  
Rien ne se passe  
Mrs Jones  
Comme on l'imagine  
J'ai essayé mais ce rêve persiste  
Pas facile d'oublier  
Ce par quoi l'on existe

Je devrais être bien. Mais il y a un vide béant dans mon coeur. Je rêve parfois que je sombre dans un puits profond, et ce n'est pas une corde que j'attrape, mais c'est la main de Ryô, solide et ferme, et elle me retient. Il me manque, grande soeur, si tu savais. Chaque jour sans lui... Tu fais tout ce que tu peux, j'en suis consciente. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis toujours si mélancolique. Je pensais que tout s'arrangerait dans ma vie en venant ici, en quittant ce pervers bon à rien qui me servait de partenaire. Je m'étais trompée. Il _était_ ma vie, et il l'est toujours. Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, mais je pense autant à lui que si j'habitais toujours à Shinjuku.

Là dans mes yeux  
Je suis sûre vous pourriez lire  
Ces mots d'adieu  
Que je n'ai pas su lui dire 

Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui parler en face et que je m'en voulais. C'est vrai, c'est quand même un peu dur de quitter quelqu'un avec qui on vit depuis des années en lui laissant simplement une lettre. « J'en ai marre, je m'installe chez ma soeur ». C'est court. Mais comprends-moi grande soeur, c'était ça ou lui écrire un roman ! Et après tout ce temps à taire mes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas les écrire avant de m'en aller.

C'est vrai Mrs Jones  
Je pense trop fort à lui  
Mais c'est mon cœur Mrs Jones  
Qui commande à ma vie  
Y a rien à faire  
Au fond de moi je sens  
Que je me perds  
Même si mon être s'en défend

Je le vois partout, maintenant, je rêve de lui la nuit, et plus ça va, moins mes rêves sont racontables... J'ai renoncé, Sayuri. J'ai abandonné l'idée de rencontrer un homme qui me plairait et de fonder une famille. Je suis trop amoureuse. De Ryô, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Là dans mes yeux  
Il ne vous reste qu'à choisir  
Ces mots d'adieu  
Que je n'ai pas su lui dire

Au cours de cette conversation que nous avons eu, toi et moi, quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu du mal à te croire. Lui, m'aimer ? Non, tu t'es trompée. Je te l'avais dit : s'il m'aimait réellement, il serait venu me rechercher, il aurait fait quelque chose plutôt que de me laisser partir. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je lui avais laissé de la marge. Je savais à quelle heure il rentrait, et j'avais fait en sorte qu'il puisse arriver à temps à l'aéroport s'il le voulait. Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai espéré. J'ai même failli manquer mon avion.

Je vous en prie Mrs Jones  
Donnez-moi des nouvelles de sa vie Mrs Jones  
Parle-t-il encore de moi quelquefois Mrs Jones  
Redites-moi qu'il m'aime encore une fois  
Chère Mrs Jones

Chère grande soeur, comment t'avouer que je ne vis plus que dans l'attente des coups de fil de Miki qui me donne de ses nouvelles ?


	3. Aquarius

Le jour se levait à peine sur les grattes-ciels de New York mais Kaori s'activait déjà. Sayuri était partie depuis la veille en reportage et la jeune femme s'obligeait à bouger pour combattre l'effet insidieux qu'un mois de décembre pluvieux avait sur son moral. Elle faisait le ménage tout en écoutant la radio. Cela faisait une présence dans un appartement souvent vide et cela permettait à Kaori de perfectionner sa compréhension de l'anglais.Elle finissait de balayer le living quand les premiers accords de sa chanson préférée retentirent dans la pièce. Kaori s'immobilisa, une vague de nostalgie l'envahissant.

I hear your whispers  
_J'entends tes murmures_  
Break the silence  
_Qui brisent le silence_  
And it calms me down  
_Et cela me calme_  
Taste on my lips  
_Le goût sur mes lèvres_  
Your salty kisses  
_De tes baisers salés_

Adolescente, elle avait rêvé de vivre le grand amour avec un homme avec qui elle pourrait vivre des choses semblables. Un homme qui lui aurait donné de la tendresse et lui aurait fait un tel effet qu'elle en aurait pu chanter une chanson avec autant de passion que la chanteuse de ce groupe.

They say I'm seeking up the danger  
_Ils disent que je cherche le danger_  
That one day you will let me go  
_Q'un jour tu me laisseras partir_

Assis dans le taxi qui le conduisait chez Sayuri, Ryô mesurait combien les paroles de la chanson diffusée par la radio qu'écoutait le chauffeur s'appliquaient à son cas. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient prévenu que viendrait un jour où il aurait complètement usé la patience de Kaori, mais il n'avait pas voulu les entendre, persuadé que ses sentiments pour lui – dont il n'ignorait rien – suffiraient à la retenir. Ça n'avait pas été le cas... Avec impatience, le nettoyeur pianota sur l'accoudoir, refrénant son envie de demander au chauffeur quand ils arrivaient. Il n'était plus un enfant tout de même ! Si tant est qu'il en eût été un un jour...

I need you Aquarius  
_J'ai besoin de toi le Verseau_  
And try to learn  
_Et essaie d'apprendre_  
We'll have to stay  
_Que nous allons devoir rester_

Secouant tristement la tête, Kaori se remit au nettoyage. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de dire toutes ces choses à Ryô, mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

I feel you Aquarius  
_Je te touches_  
Cause you don't see,  
_Parce que tu ne vois pas_  
Set me free  
_Tu m'as libérée_  
You call to me Aquarius  
_Tu m'appelles Verseau_

- C'est beau, cette chanson, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda le chauffeur de taxi.

- Oui, répondit Ryô.

_Elle m'a libéré de mon passé. Petit à petit, à ses côtés, j'ai trouvé la force d'affronter mes démons. Et j'ai besoin d'elle._

Le ménage achevé, la jeune femme prit une bonne douche et choisit un débardeur vert avec une minijupe blanche, des couleurs qui lui allaient bien. De retour dans le salon, Kaori mit dans la chaîne le disque où figurait la chanson qui passait à la radio. Elle avait envie de l'écouter de nouveau. Tout en chantonnant, elle déballa les fleurs artificielles qu'elle avait choisi la veille après le départ de Sayuri. Sa grande soeur aimait beaucoup les compositions florales et elle préférait des fleurs artificielles aux fleurs séchées parce qu'elles faisaient plus naturel. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas qu'on toquait à la porte. Elle sursauta quand la sonnette retentit et lâcha le bouquet qu'elle était en train de composer. Vérifiant rapidement son apparence dans le petit miroir dans l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte.

Et se trouva nez à nez avec Ryô.

Stupéfaite, Kaori le dévora des yeux, n'osant croire qu'il était vraiment là. Elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de son regard magnétique, charismatique.

I relinquish  
_Je m'abandonne _  
To your powers  
_A tes pouvoirs_  
From your grasp  
_De ton emprise_  
I just can't hide  
_Je ne peux simplement pas me cacher_

Ryô plongea dans l'âme de Kaori. Lui qui la connaissait si bien, il décrypta attentivement ce que lui disaient ses sens. Son odorat l'informait qu'elle venait de prendre une douche et qu'elle utilisait le gel douche dont il aimait se servir. Il entendait sa respiration, qu'elle avait d'abord retenue et qui était maintenant hachée, précipitée, comme si elle venait de courir une course. Sa vue lui indiquait qu'elle s'habillait de manière plus féminine qu'auparavant. Et dans ses yeux, il lisait une joie infinie. Avec soulagement, il comprit qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, il lui demanda gentiment :  
- Bonjour Kaori. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Mr. Danger  
_Monsieur Danger_  
I had to conquer  
_Je dois vaincre_  
You made me feel alive  
_Tu m'as fait me sentir vivante_

La chanson passait toujours en boucle, et ses paroles ateignirent le cerveau de Kaori en même temps que celles de Ryô. Une ferme résolution envahit Kaori. Elle se battrait. Jusqu'à la mort, s'il le fallait, mais Ryô serait à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Le bonheur démesuré qu'elle éprouvait simplement en le voyant la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui ni sans son amour.

Un sourir sur les lèvres, Kaori le laissant entrer en disant :  
- Bien sûr Ryô. Quelle charmante surprise.

They say I have to be aware  
_Ils disent que je dois être consciente_  
That one day you will let me go  
_Qu'un jour tu me laisseras partir_

_ Jamais !_ pensa Kaori._ Pas une deuxième fois !_ Elle avait trop souffert de le quitter.

I long for you Aquarius  
_Je rêve de toi le Verseau_  
I need to be with you again  
_J'ai besoin d'être à noveau avec toi_  
I feel you Aquarius  
_Je te touche le Verseau_  
My destiny 'till the end  
_Tu es ma destinée jusqu'à la fin_

_ Kaori, mon amour..._ Ryô respira profondément, ignorant vaillament la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles à l'idée de dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il avait longuement répété ce qu'il allait lui dire pendant qu'il attendait son avion, mais il se faisait à présent l'impression d'être un acteur qui a oublié son texte au moment de monter sur les planches.

- Je t'aime, Kaori. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Pas pour le ménage ou la cuisine, mais parce que sans toi je ne suis rien. Je... j'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes vivre avec moi.

_Crétin !_ Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il voulait les dire. Qu'allait-elle croire en entendant cette minable déclaration ?

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le sourire de Kaori. Un de ceux qui lui retournaient le coeur et lui faisaient presque oublier où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de ce premier sourire de Kaori depuis longtemps ; elle s'avança vers lui d'un air résolu, passa les bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
